Reference is made to a Microfiche Appendix comprised of one (1) microfiche and seventeen (17) frames. The Microfiche Appendix contains a computer generated program listing of a preferred embodiment of the invention.
The present invention relates generally to a network or automated control system for the printing of a work using a variety of conventional and emerging graphic arts processes and techniques. The system employs a computer network which is programmed so that a printing requester or user can interface, through the computer network, with the printing facility for the printing or publishing of a work or job. More specifically, the system interacts with the user for collecting and storing information or parameters regarding the user's needs (i.e., cost requirements, photos, pictures, graphics, deadlines, number of documents to be printed, colors used, kinds of paper, typeface to be used, etc). The system then compares the information from the user with stored information relating to the printed work design and capabilities of various printing facilities (i.e., types of printing equipment available, for example, offset presses, paper cutters and/or binding equipment, operating costs, time, process requirements, etc.). The system also evaluates which printing facility and/or particular type of printing equipment is most compatible with the user's specific printing needs. The evaluation is presented typically over a conventional telephone network or through a direct local network to the user to permit the user to select and execute a particular course of action based on the various available options. In addition, the system is designed to handle all of the administrative details (orders, billing, etc.) involved with such a printing job. Furthermore, the system's interactive nature is well suited for monitoring and modifying a previously selected printing job order while the printing job is in progress.
In recent years, there has been a tremendous growth in the printing industry. This, in part, has been supported by both the general increase in global communications and the development of new technology. Unfortunately, the complementary development of the support technology for efficiently and effectively utilizing these new printing technologies has not kept pace with the recent advances. Thus, the overall printing process is only as efficient as its weakest link--client/printing company interfacing regarding the printing requirements, costs, scheduling, etc. The present invention efficiently and cost effectively eliminates many of the intrinsic impediments incurred in the routine business practices of the printing industry.
Prior to the present invention, enormous amounts of information had to be exchanged between a prospective customer and a printing facility before an order could be initiated and successfully completed. This often resulted in numerous time-consuming personal contacts between prospective customers and company personnel; inaccurate transmission of information regarding costs, job requirements, etc.; chaotic work scheduling practices; and numerous difficulties in modifying or redirecting previously arranged work job orders. In addition, it was difficult for a customer to know if the price for the printing job was fair since each printing facility had its own distinct pricing structure, making comparison between printing facilities difficult. The present invention provides a systematic approach to alleviate and/or eliminate these difficulties to permit a customer to quickly relate specific printing needs to a printing facility by a computer interface.
In routine business practices within the printing industry, considerable time is also spent securing, initiating, and completing a job order. For example, a sales person may travel to a prospective customer's place of business and spend twenty-five to forty minutes assessing the requirements for a job order (e.g., type of work, specific needs, volume of work, and deadline). This information is then forwarded to an in-house printing estimator for cost analysis regarding the number and types of supplies to be used in the printing job, procedures to be employed in the printing process, labor costs involved in the job order, etc. A cost estimate of the printing job is then prepared, typically taking from five to ten days to complete, depending on the work flow within the printing facility. The customer, after receiving the printing company's initial estimate, may opt for other printing alternatives and thus the process may begin anew.
Concurrent with the price estimate, an assessment is generally conducted to determine the compatibility between the requirements of the job order and the capacity of the printing facility. This usually involves input from numerous individuals and is a very time-consuming process. The variables which are taken into account in this type of assessment include the number of pages to be printed, the types of presses to be used in the printing process, the types of color processes to be employed, the types and number of cameras to be used, the number of photo shots to be taken, the types and amount of ink required, the amount of waste paper resulting from the printing process, and the time and labor costs for completing the printing job.
The present invention quickly assesses the customer's specific printing requirements with regard to the capacity or capabilities of numerous printing facilities. This is accomplished by utilizing an interactive program mode which employs various request/response sequences. The information gathered from the customer by this technique is correlated with a data base of stored information from a specific or various printing facilities. In this manner, the user is instantaneously provided with accurate information regarding costs, print facility capacity, scheduling, etc. and with information relating to relevant alternatives which can expedite the ordering process.
Furthermore, the invention incorporates advanced capabilities to define the waste per process and on a per machine basis so as to accurately arrive at the optimum economic selection for manufacturing the printed job. This is accomplished by an exhaustive assessment of all manufacturing options automatically and in parallel within seconds by lay persons, whereas, as presently practiced this would take days. The prior art requires skilled trade and craft persons to make human selection for what is perceived as the ideal production method and then to calculate the cost and production requirements from this one selected option, ignoring the other options and frequently losing the least cost method of manufacturing the printed work. With the automated printing network of the present invention, if the printing company does not want the customer to have this capability, the customer can issue a request on the network and the design parameters of the requester's particular work is then automatically loaded into the receiving printing locations portion of the network system, thereby allowing the printing facility to automatically select the optimum method for production, to privately view and modify, if desired, the results, and then automatically respond to the customer via the network, thus maintaining the right of review prior to the requester receiving a response. Thus, the customer can quickly, efficiently, and systematically decide which printing facility most specifically fits present printing needs. The printing facilities also benefit in that a job order is completed in an accurate and systematic manner, and the company's work schedules can be appropriately and smoothly adjusted to accommodate the anticipated work flow. Therefore, the present invention is mutually beneficial to both the printing user and the printing facilities in their daily business activities.
Another common problem encountered in the daily practices of the printing industry occurs when a client opts to modify a standing printing order. This often involves a customer directly contacting the printing facility to locate the responsible sales representative. Should the sales representative be unavailable, the inquiry generally will be directed to the production manager of the printing facility. The production manager has to interrupt his work schedule to physically locate the particular job order in the printing facility and assess its present status. Upon gathering this information the production manager will, at a subsequent time, contact the customer with the current status of the job. The customer will then require time to assess the status information and determine a course of action. Should the customer's job still require modification, the printing facility will have to redirect the job, possibly to alternative presses, and adjust the cost and production schedules accordingly, etc. This process is generally very time consuming and may require the customer to interact with numerous printing facility people to insure that the proper changes or modifications are instituted in the printing job. The present invention provides a direct, on-line capability for a print facility to conveniently modify job orders, assess the present status of a printing job, and calculate the adjusted costs involved in such modifications.